1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a respirator, and more particularly to a respirator which is able to force air into a victim""s lungs and then suck the air out of the victim""s lungs to compel the victim to breathe.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional respirator (40) includes a mask, a bulb (42), an intake control tube (43) and an air cell (44).
A first unidirectional valve (410) is provided between the mask (41) and the bulb (42) to prevent air from flowing back into the bulb (42) after the bulb (42) is squeezed. A second unidirectional valve (430) is provided between the air cell (44) and the bulb (42) to prevent air from flowing back into the air cell (44). Therefore, when the conventional respirator is in use, the user squeezes the bulb (42) to force air inside the bulb (42) to flow into the mask (41) via the first unidirectional valve (410). After the bulb (42) is squeezed, the resilience of the bulb (42) is able to facilitate the bulb (42) to restore its original shape by sucking air into the bulb (42) via the second unidirectional valve (430).
When this conventional respirator is in use, although the air is able to be continuously forced into a victim""s lungs, there is no mechanism to dissipate exhaust air from the victim""s lungs. That is, the paramedic has to wait for the victim""s intercostal muscles to relax to proceed pumping the air into the victim""s lungs. Another risk of using this conventional respirator is that if there is phlegm in the victim""s airway, the phlegm will be pushed deeper and deeper into the lungs everytime the air is forced into the mask (41). It is common knowledge that the phlegm will eventually block the victim""s airway and cause suffocation if the phlegm is not properly removed from the victim.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved respirator to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved respirator having a fresh air chamber, an exhaust air chamber and a piston mechanism with a first piston reciprocally received in the fresh air chamber and a second piston reciprocally received in the exhaust air chamber so that when the piston mechanism is actuated by a power source, the reciprocal movement of the fresh air chamber is able to continuously force fresh air into the mask and the reciprocal movement of the second piston is able to suck exhaust air from the victim via the mask.
Another objective of the present invention is that the fresh air chamber is in series with the exhaust air chamber and the piston mechanism has a piston rod extending through the exhaust air chamber and the into the fresh air chamber.
Still another objective of the invention is that the fresh air chamber is parallel with the exhaust air chamber and the piston mechanism has a first piston rod connected to the first piston and a second piston rod connected to the second piston such that the respective movement of the first piston rod and the second piston rod is able to force air into and out of the victim""s body to compel the victim to repeat contraction and release of intercostal muscle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.